Fire and Rain
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: "You've just got to see me through another day, my body's aching and my time is at hand and I won't make it any other way" -James Taylor


**A/N** : I know I sort of ditched Hard Rain, but I promise to try and update this story today. I was kind of lost with where I want to take it. And of course, them finally getting back to each other made me want to write some more fluff, rather than more angst. So this is one of those – you know, fluff. Can't get over how Henry just can't stop kissing her. Did I mention how much I love them? Anyway! I hope you'll like this one! Let me know what you think, I love your comments!

* * *

 **Fire and Rain**

He closed the door behind them and pulled her to his arms again, his lips pressing softly against hers. She moaned in content once more, her eyes closing as her face lit up again. Henry could never keep his hands off of her, and then there were those days that he couldn't stop kissing her too. She never complained. Crawling into his arms, she sneaked her hands around his waist and he pulled het tight, his hands resting on the small of her back.

Feeling her jumping to his touch, he broke their kiss. One of his hands moved up her back, his other pushed a stray hair from her face, smiling at her. "It's that bad this time, huh?"

"Well, 17 hours flight is enough for my back. But it was a bumpy flight" she said. Ever since Iran, her back was sensitive. She was okay most of the time, but long flights were usually too much for her. Her plane was well equipped with an orthopedic bed, but knowing Elizabeth, Henry figured she never tried it out. She always worked during the flights, trying to cut down on the hours she'd have to spend in the office. When he tried to convince her to get some rest she always said she'd rather rest in his arms, and he just couldn't argue with that.

He kissed her again a few times before taking her hand in his. "Okay so you have two options: one- I can order Chinese, and while we wait I'll massage your back. Then we can eat and watch some meaningless shows on TV. I think the cooking show we love is on tonight. After that I'll fill the tub and we can sink into a make out session in the hot water. Only thing is- I'm not responsible for how it'll end" he said, grinning.

"What's the other option?" she asked thoughtfully.

"You said you're tired, so we could just head upstairs and you can fall asleep in my arms".

"Can we start with number 1, and finish with number 2?"

Grinning, he nodded and pulled her to a kiss. "Go upstairs, take your shirt off and lie down. I'll be up in a minute. Sweet and sour chicken or coconut curry noodles?"

"Noodles please" she smirked. "Oh and get those sweet chili wings too" she called as she started to climb the stairs.

Laughing, he walked to the kitchen to grab the phone. He loved how hungry she could get sometimes, and he loved feeding her.

He walked upstairs to find her lying on her stomach, her eyes were closed. He wondered if she had fallen asleep but she opened her eyes to look at him as she realized he was there, and he couldn't help but smile. He lit some candles in her favorite scent and dimmed the light. He went to the bathroom and retrieved Traumeel. Noticing, she groaned. He knew she hated it, and she would never admit it, but it helped her, and so he made sure to always have it. Straddling, he climbed on top of her, bending over and kissing her neck.

"The usual?" he asked, opening the tube.

"Yes" she sighed.

Applying the ointment of her skin, his hands began to work on her muscles. He warmed her skin at first, applying little pressure, feeling her relax under him. He added pressure slowly, pressing and massaging the places it hurt her the most. She grabbed the sheets in her hands and buried her head in the pillow, breathing hard as the pain was slowly taking over her.

"Babe, you okay? Maybe you should see a doctor?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. Keep going, it's helping".

He bent over again, placing kisses on her neck. "This is helping too" she said, smiling.

He kept working on her back, slowly relieving her muscles, her pain subsiding. When the food arrived, he climbed off of her and helped her sit. She pulled one of his sweatshirts on and he pulled her to her feet and into his arms. Nuzzling her nose, he kissed her softly. "Better?"

"Much" she said, kissing him again. "Thank you".

"You should really go see your doctor again though" he said as he took the box of her noodles from her and placed it on the coffee table. She pulled her legs up to her chest and as he settled down on the couch next to her, he pulled her to his embrace and her head rested on his shoulder.

"I don't have time to go to the doctor".

"Elizabeth" he said with a firm voice.

"What!" she whined. "There's nothing he can do anyway".

"You don't know that since you didn't bother to get the tests he gave you".

Lifting her head, she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't give me that look" he smiled, kissing her. "You know I'm right".

"I don't need tests and doctors, I have you. And you're also a doctor, Dr. McCord" she grinned.

"Baby, as much as I love working on your back, you still need to get it checked out. And not by someone who has a Ph.D in theology! Come on, we'll go together okay? Doctor and lunch, deal?"

"Okay, fine" she answered, crossing her arms. "But if you think it'll get you out of massage duty, you've got it wrong".

Resting his hands on her cheeks, he pulled her for a kiss, his tongue entering her mouth, his lips sucking hers. "Don't you know I'm only looking for reasons to touch you?" he whispered playfully in her ear.

"It seems like today you keep looking for a reason to kiss me" she teased.

"Babe, I don't need reasons to kiss you. I just do" he said, pulling her for another kiss. "Do you want more noodles, or can we take this upstairs?" he asked when he broke their kiss.

"More kisses please" she grinned.

Standing, he pulled her to his embrace, kissing her a few more times before he took her hand and led her upstairs. He filled the bath, adding some lavender oil to relieve the pain in her muscles. Walking into the bathroom with nothing but her underwear, she moved around to wrap her arms around him, resting her head on his back. He rested his hands on hers, rubbing her skin.

"It smells like heaven in here" she said.

Turning around in her arms, he pecked her lips. "Get inside, the water is hot".

Once they settled in the bath, he began to kiss her shoulders and her neck, his hands moving to work the muscles of her hand, then her stomach. She sighed in content, relaxing in his arms. "So I understand Jenny has a thing for you?"

Stilling his movements, he took a minute to think. "I'm not sure what you're talking about".

Turning her head to him, she smirked. "It's okay, it's not like I can blame her. You're too sexy".

"Not nearly as sexy as you" he said, kissing her.

"Maybe that the real reason Ted hates us, you know".

Laughing, he kissed her again. "He'll just have to learn to deal with it then".

Giggling, she turned slightly in his arms, pulling him closer to her and kissing him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, deepening their kiss, his tongue playing with hers. She moaned into his mouth, closing her eyes. She snuggled even closer to him, allowing him to savor every second with her. She got him back not long ago, and then had to leave for her trip. She missed him deeply, but she gave him all the space he needed. She was thrilled to come home to him – to the man she loved more than anything. He was finally, slowly, adjusting back into their comfort, into their routine. He missed her too much as well. He realized it when she was gone and he couldn't sleep. It's not that she left for a long time, but when she wasn't there next to him, he suddenly understood that all this time this rift between them grew so big that he almost lost her. When she finally came home, he decided he was going to try and make up for all the lost time, for all the lost kisses he missed out on. With the secrets gone, he was finally able to breathe again, he was finally able to be with her.

She pulled away from his lips and ran her hand on his cheek, noticing the change of expression on his face. He was playful and loving since she got home, and suddenly she saw this sadness in his eyes. By now, she was used to it. But she hated it. She thought they were finally moving forward. "Talk to me" she whispered, nuzzling his nose.

"I just love you so much, that's all" he said, offering a smile.

"Henry, please".

"Everything's okay baby. I just realized how much I missed you. And I don't ever want us to drift apart like that. It's too painful".

She nodded, kissing his cheek. "But we found our way back".

"Baby, we will always find our way back. I can't lose you" he said as tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Neither can I" she breathed on his lips.

He pulled her for a kiss again, their lips dancing together, his tongue playing with hers. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever, making out until the water cooled and he felt her shivering. "Let's get some clothes on you" he said as he stood, helping her out.

"I don't want to go to sleep just yet" she frowned when he wrapped a towel around her.

Pulling her to his arms, he laughed. "Who said anything about sleeping?" he smirked. "I only want to keep you warm, that's all. We're continuing this in bed".

As he dried her body, he helped her into the sweatshirt he gave her earlier and then into some cozy pants she loved. Pulling his own pants and shirt on, he pulled her hand, leading her to their bed. Turning off the lights, he climbed on top of her, his lips meeting hers again. They kissed until he felt her drifting, moving between sleep and awake. He rolled to his side of the bed, and pulled her to lie in his arms, her head resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and soon enough she fell asleep and he pulled her closer, rubbing her back gently.

Lying awake in bed with her in his arms, he listened as the rain tapped the window, as if washing away the pain and sorrow. He tightened his grip around her and closed his eyes. "I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend, but I always _knew_ that I'd see you again" he whispered and felt her moving closer to him.

"I love you" she mumbled in her sleep.


End file.
